Brick on Brick
by WyldstyleLucyWhatever
Summary: A series of short drabbles with events from Lucy and Emmett's relationship. First one is set about two months after the movie. SPOILERS (maybe)! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Central Bricksburg. 9:13 AM. October 14.

"Good morning!" Emmett cheerfully stated as he handed Lucy a coffee. They met up at a bench in front of Lucy's apartment building. She glanced at the dark liquid. "Is this overpriced?" Lucy raised an eyebrow before she snatched the receipt out of his clawed hands. "Hey, give that back!" Emmett tried to grab it back. Her eyes scanned the thin paper as she sighed in relief. "You know, you really don't have to worry about the price." Emmett said. Lucy simply smiled and rolled her eyes in reply, glad that she had the cold for an excuse of why her cheeks were so red. They had been together for two months now and Lucy was pretty sure that they were the happiest two months of her life. Emmett glanced at her. She looked so pretty, her gorgeous eyes gazing off into the morning bustle, her bangs afloat in the cool wind. He couldn't resist but to give her a quick peck on the cheek just in time for the Batcar (patent pending) to show up. Lucy's eyes widened in surprise as she looked at Emmett. She smiled shyly and had no response; she didn't want to embarrass her old boyfriend, Batman, who was trying to see what was happening through the windows.. She was almost sure she would have to make the first move. The still, silent moment between Lucy and Emmett didn't last for very long as Emmett looked to the Batcar (patent pending) and awkwardly shouted, "Oh, look! Batman's here!" Lucy could see the redness on Batman's face, even through his dark mask. "Oh, really? Great!" Lucy tried to pretend that nothing had happened, although throughout the ride they exchanged knowing smiles, even through Benny's spaceship related questions.


	2. Chapter 2

Emmett's apartment. 4:24 PM. October 17.

"Ugh." Lucy sighed as she shook the sparkles out of her hood. "Remind me to never bring craft supplies on a trip with Unikitty. Like, ever. She went glitter crazy." Emmett chuckled.

"At least you didn't have to explain to the Green Lantern why Superman was avoiding him and get the "It's OK that you're dating my ex" talk from Batman." That day had been "Get to Know your Co-workers" day. Lucy and a bunch of other female master builders had gone on a craft/spa day, and Emmett and a bunch of other male master builders had gone to the Old West.

"Those Lego Friends were so freaking ANNOYING!" Lucy grunted. "They're, like, perfect. And they know it. They came up to me and were all like, "Oh, do you want to try our extreme diet?" I mean, they're so cocky. Don't they understand that we are built differently?" Lucy let out a huge sigh. Emmett could tell that she had had an exhausting day.

"Well, um, if it makes you feel any better," he said softly. "You're perfect in my eyes." Lucy smiled.

"Thanks, Emmett. I'm just venting, I've had a tiring day." She went and sat next to him on the couch. He put his arm around her. "You know, um, I am definitely not perfect. You should know that before we go any further." She chuckled. "You know, I snore, and I'm really, really self-conscious, and my hair is really messy when I sleep..." Lucy went on and on about her imperfections, but all Emmett saw was not flaws, but features that made Lucy herself.

"When we first met, I- I couldn't listen to anything you said. I was- I guess I was just stunned." Lucy quietly laughed as Emmett described in detail how he liked her at first sight. "And those moments between us, it felt like this music was playing.." Lucy's laughter was contagious, and soon Emmett was laughing, harder than he had ever laughed during "Where Are My Pants?" After a few hours, Lucy went home, and fell asleep feeling safe and sound.

**That was cute! :) Anyway, thanks to the reviewers for the formatting stuff. It seems easier to read now. Thanks for reading!  
-WyldstyleLucyWhatever**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lunch Room, Master Builders Offices. 12:04 PM, November 1.**

"Mmm! Croissants!" Lucy chuckled as Emmett stuffed his face with the bread on purpose. He sure knew how to cheer her up. "Hey. You seem down." Emmett swallowed the massive amount of croissant in his mouth and scooched his seat near hers. "What's wrong?" He looked worried. Lucy took a bite of her chicken.

"It's nothing." She replied. Emmett donned a frown, knowing she was lying.

"Come on, Snazzypants."

"Hey, did Vitruvius-" Emmett put a finger to her lips.

"Shh. Now. Let's forget about how I got one of your past names and talk about why you're sad." He kept pressing her mind until Lucy just exploded.

"Okay. You know what? Today's my stupid parent's stupid anniversary. And apparently I can't miss them without having to talk about it." She stormed out of the lunch room and into the ladies room, wiping tears away and locking herself into a stall. She wanted to stay in that stall and die. She knew she was wrong in getting up in yelling like that. _What will the other master builders think of me? I just yelled without purpose and stormed out. _

"Lucy?" She heard the familiar voice of Unikitty break the silence. "Emmett- he was just trying to make you feel better. He really didn't-" Lucy then heard a male voice interrupt the unicorn kitten.

"Unikitty, I think it's better if you leave us alone." Emmett said. She heard bricks on bricks as Unikitty bound into the lunch room. "Look, um. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I just, I can't stand to see you sad." Lucy smiled and got up. Outside the stall, Emmett was surprised to hear a latch open. He saw her face, wet with tears. "Hi."

"Hi." Those were the two words between them before they hugged. "You know, I, um, I'll talk about it when I'm ready. Is that okay?" Lucy asked. Emmett nodded.

"I'll always be here for you." Lucy smiled.

"All I know is, Batman wouldn't have gone into the girl's restroom for me!" They laughed before she wiped the tears and headed to the lunchroom.

**Oh my gosh I am so sorry for all the corny endings! XD Regarding the story, there are going to be like three more chapters left because I'm doing something bigger later on. Thanks for reading!**

**-WyldstyleLucyWhatever**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the last chapter. :( But don't worry! I'm working on another story!**

**Mail Room, Master Builders Offices. 9:46 AM. November 20.**

"Oh no. No, no, no, no. I don't do interviews." Lucy held the paper in her hand. A major magazine had just asked her to do a "short interview about the Master Builder's family life, love life, and work life".

"Oh, come on, Lucy," Emmett said. "Will you at least do it for me?" He made the puppy dog eyes. Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Fine." She started writing out a reply, realizing that she would do anything for Emmett.

Interview Room, Stud Magazine Corporation. 3:17 PM. November 26.

"Have a seat." The perky assistant gestured at the small chair. "Your interviewer will be here in just a second, miss." Lucy stared at the assistant, who was wearing a designer pantsuit.

"Um.. okay, I guess." She sat down, feeling underdressed in her normal black jeans and hoodie. _Should I have worn something more formal? The only dress I have is the Old West one..._ her thoughts were interrupted as a man in a suit came in the door.

"Wyldstyle! It's very nice to meet you!" He greeted her.

"Um, I go by Lucy now." Lucy said as she pushed back her bangs, regretting she had ever changed her name.

"Oh, is that so?" the interviewer didn't seem to be listening as he seated himself. "Alright! Let's get started! By the way, my name's Mr. Brick." Lucy wanted to roll her eyes, since that was the most generic name you could get. "So, you're a Master Builder! What's it like working with all of the other Master Builders?" Lucy smiled. This was an easy question. _Hopefully all the others are like this one. _"Well, it's definitely a lot of fun. We're like a big happy family. It feels like the best job in the world. You know, before the Kragle incident last summer, we couldn't even interact with each other without getting into trouble. We couldn't use the talent that made us special!" Mr. Brick nodded. Lucy really hoped the request to not ask about her family life had gotten through.

"I hear you are dating one of the most important people in the universe." Lucy blushed. "How'd you two meet?" It was almost the exact question Emmett had asked when she announced Batman was her boyfriend.

"Well, we met when I was looking for the Piece of Resistance. There was a prophecy that whoever found the Piece of Resistance was "the Special". However, we later learned from Vitruvius that the prophecy was made up." Lucy explained all they had been through together. "You know, watching someone die like that, jumping into the abyss, for you, you feel something for them. It's like you think, _they care for me that much?. _I don't know about you, but not many people have cared for me like that." Lucy was still blushing. "And when you see them come back, you realize you will never take them for granted again." After about an hour, Lucy was free to leave. As she exited, she came face-to-face with Emmett.

"I- I didn't know you felt like that." His face looked like a tomato. She could feel hers starting to redden as well.

"I didn't know you were listening." They both awkwardly stared at their feet. Emmett finally broke the silence.

"I- I love you." Lucy stared at him.

"I love you too." They hugged. Lucy felt something that she hadn't felt in a long time. It was love.

_This magic moment,_

_so different and so new.._

**Yay for the Drifters! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
